


O Incidente Da Frigideira

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma breve história do incidente da frigideira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Incidente Da Frigideira

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Frying Pan Incident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473333) by [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização. Essa é a segunda e última fic da série Night Watch (Vigília), iniciada com [Vigília](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4840919), mas na verdade se passa antes dela.

Angie e Peggy se ajeitaram na cobertura de Stark com poucos problemas; era certamente um ajuste de se esgueirar pelo Griffith.

Angie precisou de mais ou menos um mês para se ajustar a todo o espaço vazio—cresceu uma de seis crianças e tinha se acostumado a todas as mulheres no Griffith. Na primeira semana, Angie fez questão de dormir em todo e qualquer lugar que pudesse; sua cama, a cama de Peggy (com a Peggy ainda nela), as extras, os móveis do escritório, as banheiras, a mesa de jantar, o chão da cozinha, e até a sacada. Mas depois que o glamour de ter todo aquele espaço livre passou, a súbita falta de presença atingiu Angie como uma tonelada de tijolos, tanto que convenceu Peggy a dividir um quarto.

Peggy, por outro lado, achava o espaço reconfortante. Não precisava mais se esconder e a falta de olhares curiosos tornava sua vida muito mais fácil. Mas o vazio a enlouquecia de noite; cada barulhinho e movimento a fazia se levantar e pegar uma arma em um piscar de olhos, apesar de normalmente ser Angie pegando água ou algo para comer. Ela ficou mais do que aliviada quando Angie começou a entrar no seu quarto de noite e dormir ao lado dela e ainda mais quando Angie “convenceu” Peggy a dividir um quarto com ela.

As duas rapidamente chegaram a uma boa rotina uma com a outra, mas nenhuma tinha a intenção de incluir Howard Stark na sua rotina. Howard tinha o péssimo hábito de invadir sua antiga casa; não parecia importar quantas vezes Peggy pedia para Jarvis trocar as fechaduras, Howard Stark sempre encontrava um modo. Não era nada se não determinado, especialmente quando era para entreter uma de suas muitas convidadas que foram a razão para praticamente todas as intrusões até agora. Depois das primeiras cinco vezes em que Peggy perseguiu Howard e sua companheira para fora da cobertura, atirando qualquer coisa desde seus sapatos até os talheres, ela e Angie mutualmente decidiram botar uma lingueta na porta da frente.

O mês seguinte foi particularmente interessante para Peggy; no escritório, Thompson mal conseguia passar sua cabeça pela porta de tão inchado que estava o seu ego, Sousa ficava falando com ela e lhe dirigindo olhares desejosos como um cachorrinho esperançoso, e estava precisa entrevistando novos agentes em potencial. Em casa a história era diferente. Ela e Angie começaram uma relação, mas as horas que Peggy recentemente estava passando na SSR faziam como que fosse difícil para as duas passarem amplo tempo juntas apesar de morarem juntas. Angie aproveitava cada oportunidade que podia agarrar em modos que geralmente deixavam Angie coberta com pequenos hematomas combinados com manchas de batom borrado e Peggy em vários estágios de nudez e desalinho.

E foi assim que Howard Stark encontra elas na sexta vez que invadiu sua antiga cobertura—ele nunca explicou para Peggy como conseguiu passar pela lingueta. Peggy estava sentada no balcão da cozinha completamente desalinhada; seu batom (ou o batom de Angie) estava borrado na sua bochecha, seu cabelo tinha escapado dos seus grampos, e sua camiseta estava caindo de seus ombros. Uma mão agarrava a beira do balcão com tanta força que seus dedos estavam brancos e a outra agarrava o uniforme do auto-mat de Angie desesperadamente buscando algum tipo de âncora. Estava agarrando Angie com tanta força que elas podiam até estar dividindo um corpo. Foi só quando Peggy ergueu a cabeça da curva do pescoço de Angie que ela viu Howard parado ali acenando com a cabeça de modo aprovador.

Peggy foi pega com a guarda baixa e congelou por um momento—seu corpo parou e seus olhos se arregalaram sustentando o olhar de Howard. Os breve segundos que se seguiram transformaram seu choque em raiva e frustração; seu punho se apertou contra o tecido das roupas de Angie.

“Howard Stark, que porra, vou te matar!"

Mas para a surpresa tanto dela quanto de Howard, Angie reagiu fisicamente primeiro; ela se afastou de Peggy, agarrou uma frigideira que estava pendurada atrás de Peggy, e foi atrás de Howard que correu assim que Peggy praticamente rosnou para ele. Angie o perseguiu em círculos pela cobertura, balançando a frigideira, até que ele finalmente foi em linha reta até a porta, mas antes que ele pudesse fechar ela atrás dele, ela atirou a frigideira e conseguiu acertar ele. No fim, Howard partiu com um cóccix ferido e Peggy aprendeu uma linguagem bem colorida que Angie tinha escondido dela.

Desde então, Howard fez questão de usar a campainha.


End file.
